O que é real?
by Teffyhart
Summary: Déjà vú. Já teve a impressão de ver algo que ainda não aconteceu e depois vivênciá la? E quando você se apaixona por uma pessoa que já está morta? Suprima seus mais loucos desejos antes que deixem de ser reais. [Yaoi] [Presente pra Thekinha D]


**O que é Real?**

Desclimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Apenas uso os personagens e suas características originais. A Idéia e os sobrenomes são fictícios. Ou seja, de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

_Para minha amiga, parceira e irmã. Dedico essa história a uma pessoa extremamente carinhosa e que, durante um bom tempo ainda vai ter que me 'aturar' – assim espero._

_Dedico isso àquela irmã mais velha que mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância, ainda está perto o suficiente para me dar bronca._

_Essa fic foi feita não para chorar, rir ou ficar brava – talvez as três opções ao mesmo tempo – mas sim para que apreciemos e possamos entender que, nem sempre, pessoas boas tem futuros bons. Ou até mesmo para descobrirmos que não é só na realidade que não existem finais felizes. Essa história é uma prova viva de que finais felizes são fictícios de mais._

_Talvez eu seja insana de mais, ou talvez esteja certa._

_**"Quando finalmente descobrimos  
O que estávamos procurando na  
Escuridão, geralmente concluímos que  
Era exatamente isso: A escuridão"**_

_De uma Insana para uma Sonhadora. Aprecie._

* * *

**Quinta Feira, Escritório Psicólogo**

"Então, o que houve com seus pais?"

"Você sabe o que houve."

Silêncio. Os dois homens se encaravam, mas nenhum dos dois quis se pronunciar. Talvez há duas semanas atrás nem sonhariam com tudo isso. O Psicólogo ergueu os olhos, observando o paciente concentrado, fitando o exterior pela janela.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Estou observando a chuva."

Mais um silêncio pairou entre os dois. Aquilo tudo já estava irritando o médico. Jogos de palavras, frieza e aquele silêncio mórbido.

"Por que você quer se matar afinal?"

"Eu já estou morto." Seus olhos se mexeram, até alcançarem os do louro a sua frente "Só estou esperando parar de respirar."

"Não." Finalizou o médico. "Sei o que é real, se você ainda permanece na minha frente, é porque estais vivo. E não irei permitir que se mate."

"Que seja." O paciente se levantou, visivelmente incomodado, andando até a porta "Non venha atrás de mim." Falou abrindo a porta rústica de madeira.

"Então... Por quê ainda voltas aqui Kamus?"

"Você é o único que pode me salvar de mim mesmo." Abaixou a cabeça por instantes "E quando tivermos nossa próxima consulta, me responda. Você sabe mesmo o que é real?"

Ele finalmente se retirou, deixando o louro para trás, o médico tocou sua própria testa, se apoiando em sua própria mão, absorto em seus pensamentos. _'Por quais motivos você se mataria Kamus?'_. Fitou a ficha técnica do ruivo em suas mãos, observando os papéis cheios de letras por algum tempo. Não, nada daquilo o ajudava a descobrir realmente quem era Kamus.

Fitou a porta, no acesso de loucura do outro, deixara a porta entreaberta, ele se levantou, suspirando pesadamente e cansado de pensar naquilo. Jogou de qualquer maneira os papeis em cima da mesa, a madeira escura feita do mesmo material da porta e das poltronas, pegando as chaves e o dinheiro. Pronto para sair. Um café na fria Inglaterra seria o necessário para reanimá-lo.

Em poucos segundos já se via debaixo da fina cortina d'água que caia do céu, a rua pouco movimentada de seu escritório deixava-o mais livre para sair de seu trabalho àquela hora apenas para um bom café forte, de preferência bem quentinho.

Observou os homens elevando o piano com cuidado, a criança passando por ali junto à mãe, nos dedos apenas um balão prateado, luminoso. O balão acabou escapando-lhe aos dedos, erguendo-se aos céus enquanto um dos homens que erguia o piano tentava alcançá-lo, sem sucesso.

"Não chore pequenino. No Império dos balões você poderá comprar outro." Um deles sugeriu ao garoto, que limpava com as costas da mão os olhos, repletos de lágrimas. A mãe o puxou levemente pelo pulso.

"Talvez depois Shun. Vamos, temos que ir." A mãe de belos cabelos castanhos sugeriu, voltando a andar, enquanto o garotinho a seguia, ainda olhando o céu, na esperança de ver seu balão outra vez.

O Médico observou a cena, mas passou sem realmente se importar. Isso acontecia todos os dias. Meninos perdiam seus balões, homens trabalhavam. Era o que bastava para a sobrevivência na bela Inglaterra. Retirou um maço de cigarros de seu sobretudo. Apenas com um leve movimento, um dos cigarros escorregou para fora, sendo levado aos lábios para depois ser acesso.

Não se lembrava bem quando tinha se entregado ao vício, mas não importava. Andou mais alguns quarteirões, observando o pequeno restaurante típico da cidade londrina. Ao entrar no estabelecimento apagou o cigarro na porta, pisando em cima da ponta do cigarro, do qual só havia restado o filtro amarelado, e sentou-se em um dos bancos próximo ao bar.

"Um café, por favor." Sibilou tranqüilo, observando o homem ir buscar seu pedido. Assim que o trouxe de volta, ele levou o liquido aos lábios, apreciando o gosto amargo e deliciosamente necessário para seu ser.

"Milo Lêokritos." A voz do senhor fez-se ouvir no ambiente. "Sempre na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar e cheirando a cigarro." Torceu o nariz "Não havia perdido o vício?"

"Dohko..." Sorriu de canto, olhando-o divertido "Ainda não sei como consegue me reconhecer, apesar dos problemas com os olhos." Apesar do tom de brincadeira de ambos, o senhor, que já se sentava ao lado do médico dispensando a bengala de encontro ao balcão de mármore escuro, tinha uma rara doença, que o impedia de ver dês do momento em que nascera. Suas orbes eram viradas para trás, deixando apenas a parte branca do globo ocular a mostra. "Me acompanha em um café?"

"Não, obrigado. Mas aceitaria um chá com prazer."

"Oras!" Falou, fingindo-se indignado "Só o perfeito-inglês-senhor-Libras para pedir um chá mesmo." Ironizou. Logo após abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, chamando novamente o homem que o atendeu. Fez o pedido do colega e novamente levou a xícara de café aos lábios.

"Soube que está com um novo paciente."

"Sim, estou."

"Não quer me contar? Afinal... Acompanho todos os casos dês da maluca da Elizabeth."

"Hn, ela não é louca."

"Que seja."

"O Nome do novo paciente é Kamus Veuliah. É um suicida... Ou ao menos tenta ser."

"E sabe o por quê?"

"Quem? Ele ou Eu?"

"Os dois."

O Silêncio pairou entre os dois e Milo abaixou a cabeça levemente, retirando a carteira do bolso, deixando uma certa quantidade de notas sobre o balcão. O Suficiente para pagar as duas bebidas.

"Iremos jogar amanhã. Certo?"

"Claro."

"Então posso lhe pedir para que tire suas próprias conclusões." Sorriu. "Tenho que ir."

"Vá logo antes que eu te seqüestre e não deixe mais ninguém lhe encontrar." Sorriu brincalhão, causando risadas no mais novo.

Ao sair de lá automaticamente tocou os dedos na caixa de cigarro, fitou-a por um tempo, observando-a e logo após a jogando contra a lixeira. _'Não, chega de fumar.'_ Chamou um táxi assim que apareceu na rua e ditou um endereço.

Era chegada a hora da consulta com Elizabeth.

* * *

**Sexta Feira, Prédio de Milo**

Pegou as chaves e fitou o relógio orgulhoso. Hoje havia levantado mais cedo e pretendia não se atrasar para a consulta das nove. Ainda eram oito e dez, teria tempo necessário para chegar até seu escritório com calma. Abriu a porta, com a alma lavada, e assobiava uma musica popular qualquer. Observou a figura apoiada contra a parede e franziu o cenho, conhecia aquela cabeleira ruiva e sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-lo sentado na escada, apoiado contra a parede, visivelmente desconfortável.

Aproximou-se pé ante pé, agachando-se para fitar o rosto pálido, sempre tão marcado e carregado, com uma expressão leve, quase serena. Sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais, rendendo-se à vontade de tocar a pele pálida, retirando a franja ruiva de cima dos olhos vermelhos, sempre tão opacos.

Observou quando esses mesmos olhos se abriram lentamente, e fitaram sua imagem, apesar do sono eminente do ser a sua frente, Milo não fez questão de se afastar. Era como se estivesse preso àquele lugar.

"Kamus..."

"...Oui?" A voz ainda era rouca pelo sono.

"Você... Dormiu aqui?"

"Eu non dormi Milo." Ele novamente voltou a fechar as orbes avermelhadas. Ainda murmurando sonolento. "Esperei a noite inteira acordado."

"Por quê?"

"Quero te pedir um favor..." Olhou aos olhos dele novamente, abrindo as pálpebras aos poucos, ronronando de leve ao sentir os dedos se embrenhando em seus cabelos ruivos, lhe fazendo uma leve massagem no coro cabeludo.

"Fale Kamus." O Clima havia envolvido aqueles dois, deixando-os paralelos a tudo a sua volta.

"Non me mate... S'il vous plaît… Ainda non."

"O que está dizendo Kamus!" Murmurou, meio alienado "Não irei te matar. Nem agora, nem depois."

"Então apenas me perdoe por isso..." Murmurou e deixou que seus lábios roçassem aos dele, numa carícia infantil. Milo deixou que a mão, que se enrolava nos cabelos ruivos, escorregasse ate sua nuca, puxando aqueles lábios para mais perto. As mãos pálidas em contraste com a pele morena do rapaz de cabelos louros.

A língua pediu passagem para aquela boca quente, os dentes morderam o lábio inferior do outro homem. O Contato foi interrompido – não por falta de ar - pelo desejo de observar os olhos um do outro. As íris vermelhas encontrando-se com as azuis.

"Eu... Tenho que ir."

"Não... Não vá. Estou preocupado com você Kamus..." O Médico tocou-lhe a face, acariciando lentamente.

"Você tem seus clientes... Hora marcada."

"Não me importa; Fique. Posso remarcar as consultas." Milo torceu o lábio, completamente esquecido do horário "Vamos entrar, eu te faço um chá ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira e..."

"Chega Milo." A voz grossa cortou a dele "Tenho que ir." Ele se levantou prestes a ir embora, descendo as escadas calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça almejando sair logo das vistas do médico. Este que estava ainda apoiado na batente da escada, observando a figura ruiva descer, já no segundo lance de escadas, indo embora.

Piscou diversas vezes. Correndo os lances de escada que o diferenciavam do homem, carregando sua pasta de qualquer maneira em baixo do braço. O Alcançou já estava dois andares abaixo, segurou-o por seu pulso.

"Espera Kamus..." Ofegou, tentando recobrar ar para seus pulmões "Quando o verei de novo?"

"Hoje." Fitou os olhos dele longamente "Na sala de jogos do hospital."

"O que...?" Milo olhou o homem a sua frente, tentava formular alguma coisa além de palavras desconexas "Ma-Mas... Como você sabe?"

"Apenas sei." Retirou a mão dele de seu pulso delicadamente, voltando a descer as escadas "Com sua licença..."

"Você ainda pensa em se..." Milo ainda perguntou, pensando em ouvir uma resposta.

"Me matar?" Ergue uma sobrancelha, parando de andar. "Non só penso como vou." Deu um suspiro baixo, inaudível, apenas visível por causa do movimento do corpo esguio "Esse sábado."

"Mas..." Deu um passo na sua direção, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro "É seu aniversário!"

"É, eu sei." Voltou a andar, se afastando da mão quente e finalmente indo embora.

Milo deixou a mão pender no ar, parando ao lado de seu corpo enquanto o observava se retirar. Sua mente vagou ao passado, tentando se lembrar se em algum momento dissera ao francês o que iria fazer, mas... Ledo engano. Nem ao menos havia tocado no assunto.

Então... Como ele saberia do encontro dele e Dohko? E que ele almejava apresentar um ao outro?

O que mais o francês poderia saber de sua mente?

* * *

**Mesmo dia, de tarde.**

"Disse que ele iria aparecer Milo."

A enorme sala arejada era branca, tinha jogos de diversos tipos espalhados por todo o local, numa organização surpreendente. Era ali que os pacientes, internados no hospital ou apenas se recuperando de algum machucado, e seus visitantes assim como os médicos se divertiam e tentavam ver o tempo passar.

Milo como psicólogo tinha seu próprio escritório, mas em diversos dias trabalhava naquele hospital, como voluntário. Seu salário permitia ajudar um pouco aquele hospital, então trabalhava dois dias da semana de graça. Nesse certo dia, não havia muitos clientes, portanto, se permitia jogar algo com Dohko, na sala de jogos de lá.

"E vai." Murmurou, observando a mesa de xadrez a sua frente, pensando em como vencer de seu adversário a sua frente. Mesmo Dohko tendo aquele problema de vista, ele também havia memória fotográfica, o que deixava o escorpiano sempre em desvantagem. Afinal, nunca fora bom em xadrez. "Cavalo para o F-3" Sorriu e encostou-se na cadeira, confiante em sua jogada, fechando os olhos por instantes.

"Torre para o D-2." A voz de Dohko ecoou pelo local, esperando qualquer reação do louro, que já havia aberto os olhos "Xeque!"

"Ah! Nem vem! Você roubou!" Reclamou, se debruçando sobre o tabuleiro, causando risadas no homem a sua frente. Ainda pensou em responder algo para aquele exibido a sua frente, que ainda ria bastante, mas todas suas idéias de vingança se esvaíram ao ver a bela figura ruiva, que aparentemente havia pegado muita chuva, entrando pela porta da sala.

Kamus se aproximou a passos lentos, deixando que a água que havia, presa em seu corpo, escorresse pelo mesmo, chegando ao chão, deixando várias marcas molhadas. O Cabelo grudava ao corpo e a franja ao rosto. Ele vinha cabisbaixo, deixando que os olhos fossem completamente tapados pelos fios ruivos.

"Milo?"

Dohko ainda o chamou, mas Milo continuava parado, fitando a figura ruiva, da cabeça aos pés, obcecado. Ele parou ao lado de Dohko e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Kamus, você... Veio." A voz de Milo demorou a deixar a garganta.

"Vim." Respondeu.

"Eu... Quero te apresentar o meu amigo!" Milo se levantou da cadeira, apoiado em uma das mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra se estendia até Dohko, sem tocá-lo apenas o mostrando. "Kamus, este é o Dohko."

"Prazer." Dohko se ergueu, estendendo a mão para o vazio, aonde achava estar Kamus.

A cabeça do jovem se ergueu, revelando finalmente as duas orbes avermelhadas. Ele permaneceu estático, fitando o homem enquanto permanecia em silêncio. Seus olhos, grandes denunciadores de sentimentos, estavam levemente arregalados e fixos no senhor a sua frente. Permaneceram assim, os três em absoluto silêncio, processando cada informação, até o corpo do ruivo o trair. Deu um, dois, três passos, até se virar e finalmente correr na direção em que veio.

"Kamus!" Milo gritou, o observando "Espere!" Não obteve resposta e fitou o senhor "Dohko, eu já volto, me aguarde." Sibilou e saiu atrás do francês, conseguiu o encontrar, na metade das escadas, sentado contra uma parede, as mãos estavam contra o rosto, impossibilitando de ver sua expressão. O escorpiano se abaixou frente a ele, retirando as mãos do ruivo carinhosamente de frente a sua face, ergueu o queixo do mesmo, notando a pele gelada, os lábios estavam arroxeados pelo frio, a pele mais pálida do que de costume.

"Kamus... O que está fazendo com você mesmo?" Murmurou, sensibilizado com o outro, o abraçando demoradamente "O que foi agora? Por que saiu de lá daquela maneira?" Se separou dele por instantes, voltando a fitar as belas íris vermelhas.

"O que... Aquele homem faz aqui?" A voz vinha falha, sofrida.

"Dohko?"

"É."

"Ele é meu amigo Kamus..." Murmurou Milo, ainda sem entender.

"Aquele homem..." Pensou um pouco, observando o escorpiano, não queria alarmá-lo, mas tinha que lhe contar a verdade. "Ele é meu pai..." Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se aos ombros do escorpiano, deixando que seu rosto encontrasse abrigo na curva de seu pescoço "E era para estar morto."

"O... O que?" Abraçou o corpo frágil, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia "Não pode ser verdade. Ele está lá, sentado, jogando comigo..." Acariciou os cabelos ruivos, sentindo alguns soluços escaparem aos lábios do ruivo.

"Eu o matei Milo." Sibilou, sua voz saindo marejada "Eu retirei sua vida e permaneci parado até ver toda a vida se esvair daqueles olhos brancos." Soluçou mais uma vez, apertando o tecido da camisa de Milo entre os dedos, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos "Fui eu... Eu!"

"Kamus, você o viu... Ele está vivo. Não precisa se martirizar sobre algo que não aconteceu e..."

"Você non entende Milo..." Murmurou e se afastou lentamente. "Tenho que ir."

"Espera. Você tem que me contar sobre algumas coisas!"

"Outro dia... Outra hora." Se aproximou lentamente do escorpiano e lhe roubou um selinhos dos lábios, se afastando rapidamente. Milo tocou os lábios algum tempo depois, o francês misterioso lhe roubava pouco a pouco seu coração. Voltou a subir as escadas e encontrou Dohko, de pé próximo a batente da porta.

"Dohko eu..."

"Não Milo, esqueça." Sorriu "Já causei problemas de mais por hoje."

"Mas..."

"Estou indo e... Se cuide, viu?" Continuou seu rumo.

Milo fitou o senhor, lembrando-se de Kamus. Dohko não poderia ser seu pai, ele não tinha filhos... Ao menos, nenhum que ele se lembrasse. Chamou-o no ultimo instante.

"Dohko...!"

"Sim?" A figura voltou-se a Milo.

"Você tem... Filhos?"

"Já tive um." Sorriu "Morreu em um acidente de carro."

Milo ainda o fitou, observando-o se afastar. Morto. Em um acidente de carro. Kamus, o que estava pensando em fazer?

* * *

**Algumas horas depois, apartamento de Elizabeth**

O prédio antigo continuava deslumbrante na rua, chamando atenção e mantendo-se de pé apesar de toda dificuldade e apesar de sua idade. Milo entrou no vigoroso prédio, seguindo até a cobertura. Os gostos de Elizabeth continuariam estranhos passando-se anos ou voltando-se anos. Sorriu triste, observando sua própria imagem no espelho. Apesar de seu corpo estar fixo aqui, a incerteza e a preocupação carregavam sua face sempre jovem. Os olhos haviam obtido um brilho opaco.

Estava realmente preocupado com Kamus mas... Não havia nada que pudesse fazer enquanto o francês não pedisse sua ajuda. Não poderia interferir na sua vida e mudá-la. Não do jeito que gostaria. O elevador parou, abrindo a grade preta logo em seguida. O Médico saiu a passos lentos do mesmo e parou em frente à porta de madeira escura. Tocou a campainha.

Uma, duas, três vezes. Ninguém atendia. Elizabeth o preocupava sempre, era a típica cliente que exigia total atenção. Alcoólatra assumida, misturava os remédios com a bebida forte e, ele ainda não sabia como ela ainda não tinha tido um derrame nem nada do gênero. Talvez quem bebesse e misturasse remédios não tivesse derrames, mas não era médico para saber, era só psicólogo. Dizia o que a pessoa tinha, quando o problema era mental, mas não físico.

Suspirou pesadamente, retirando a cópia da chave do bolso, ela mesmo havia dado a ele e ele nunca havia a usado. Suspirou pesadamente entrando na casa escura.

"Elizabeth?"

Chamou pela mulher, obtendo somente um murmúrio baixo como resposta, algo como um 'vai embora' ou algo que não soube identificar. Aproximou-se da sala, vendo a garrafa vazia de vinho tinto no chão, pegou-a depositando sobre a mesa ao lado de uma outra, pela metade. Viu a mulher, já de idade, deitada de encontro ao sofá. Os cabelos desalinhados, a roupa amassada e o copo ainda virado sobre o tapete, espalhando o liquido rubro no chão.

"Elizabeth..." Observou a mulher erguer a cabeça, incomodada.

"Miiilo!" Falou, visivelmente embriagada "Como entrou? Aliás, era você tocando aquela campainha barulhenta?"

"Eu entrei com a chave e sim, era eu." Falou, ajudando-a a se sentar "Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não pode misturar remédios e bebida?"

"Ah, você não é médico nem nada Milo!"

'_Ótimo, até ela sabe que eu não posso nem mandá-la ter cuidado com a saúde.' _Suspirou, a ajudando a se levantar, deixando sua pasta no chão "Venha, vou lhe ajudar a chegar ao banheiro. Tome um banho frio. Depois conversaremos..."

"E aquele garoto?"

"Kamus?"

"Esse mesmo."

Milo ajudava a mulher a andar até o banheiro, havia comentado com ela no dia anterior sobre o mesmo, o quão estava interessado na história do mesmo. "Falei com ele hoje."

"E aí?"

"Continuo sem saber nada sobre ele. Pretendo descobrir mais, mas... Não sei com quem."

"Que tal a mãe dele?"

"Ela está morta."

Colocou a mulher dentro do Box, se afastando, indo para fora do banheiro, ainda ouviu a voz fina lhe alertando.

"Será mesmo?"

* * *

**Mais Tarde, Mesmo dia**

Milo havia chamado um táxi, enquanto murmurava alguns impropérios ao homem do outro lado da linha, que lhe fornecia o endereço e dados sobre a mãe de Kamus.

"O nome dela é Emilly?"

"..."

"Claro que eu sei que ela é uma senhora e... Tenho que desligar." Fechou o aparelho. "Me espere."

Saiu do táxi, andando em direção a casa rústica, era uma casa antiga, próxima ao centro da numerosa Inglaterra. Não era muito comum casas como aquelas nessa região, porém, ao visto, a dona continuava se dedicando a ela. As flores bem cuidadas desabrochavam no jardim, mesmo sendo outono.

Subiu os três primeiros, e únicos, degraus da escada para a varanda, ouvindo o barulho de seus pés contra o assoalho. As madeiras rangiam sobre seu peso enquanto proclamavam que estavam velhas de mais para ficar na chuva e no sol, entortando-se. Bateu contra a porta três vezes.

"Senhora Emilly?" Chamou.

"Aqui meu jovem rapaz." Murmurou, balançando-se na antiga cadeira de balanço, que rangia ao som do velho assoalho "Lhe aguardava. Vamos entrar... Vamos, vamos!" Falou, levantando-se e andando com alguma dificuldade. O peso da idade caia-lhe as costas, mas ela sorriu-lhe de maneira gentil e doce. Abriu a porta da casa, dando passagem a uma rústica casa. Os móveis, sem nenhuma exceção, estavam cobertos com panos brancos.

"Senhora Emilly, por que todos os móveis estão cobertos?"

"Ora meu filho... Até mesmo você sabe que essa casa junta muita poeira. Não tenho mais idade para limpá-la todos os dias." Riu divertida, andando ainda mais pra dentro. Milo observou o cachorro deitado preguiçosamente sobre o chão de madeira frio.

"Seu filho?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha "Não, não sou seu filho senhora eu sou..."

"Kamus!" A senhora voltou-se pra ele.

Ela vestia um vestido branco, longo, lembrando a uma camisola ou mesmo a uma roupa de hospital, tinha na cabeça um pano amarrado, por baixo deste, mal se dava pra perceber algo branco escapando.

"Já lhe disse para parar de fingir ser ouras pessoas." Ela tocou a face do psicólogo "Eu te amo do jeito que és!"

"Mas eu...!"

Ao momento que Milo ergueu a mão observou a palidez de sua pele, assim como seus dedos mais longos e finos. Levou as mãos ao rosto, logo mais aos cabelos, notando-os estranhamente ruivos e lisos. Correu até o que parecia ser uma cômoda, retirando o pano branco de cima, observando o grande espelho. Era Kamus! Não era ele, era Kamus! Tinha a mesma face que ele, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo.

O que estava acontecendo?

"Vê Kamus? Não podes me enganar."

"Eu não sou o Kamus..." Ainda tentou argumentar "Sou Milo, Milo Leôkritos."

"Eu sei."

Milo voltou seus olhos até o espelho notando sua aparência normal. Não enxergava o reflexo da senhora por mais que tentasse, o cachorro, antes calmo, ergueu-se, andando pé ante pé até chegar ao mais novo intruso, revelado não ser Kamus.

"Eu sei que não é o Kamus." A voz se fez ouvir atrás de si, porém, não havia imagem alguma no espelho, voltou-se a ela, vendo a senhora frigida. "Kamus nunca vem me visitar. Nunca..." Repetia aquelas palavras sem cessar. Deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se contra o vaso, que caiu no chão em milhares de cacos. A senhora se abaixou, recolhendo os cacos com as mãos "Recolher, que sujeira eu fiz... Deixe-me... Arrumar, Limpar!" Murmurava, quase de modo psicótico. Ao lado de sua face escorria um liquido rubro, o pano que antes vinha amarrado em sua cabeça, desamarrou-se, revelando uma grande atadura, assim como um sangramento.

"Senhora Emilly!" Antes mesmo que pudesse tocá-la o cachorro, aparentemente calmo avançou contra si, que fez com que seu braço fosse mordido para que se protegesse do cachorro. Foi jogado contra a parede enquanto sentia os dentes fincados em sua pele. Fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido de dor. Em poucos segundos, o peso do cachorro sobre seu braço sumiu, assim como os murmúrios indecifráveis de Emilly, abriu os olhos, pasmando ao ver a casa vazia, sem móvel algum.

Emilly havia sumido. O sangue que manchava o piso rústico também, até mesmo o cachorro havia desaparecido. Abaixou o braço, sentindo uma dor latente. É, alguma coisa fora real enfim, aquele cachorro havia feito um belo estrago em seu braço. Levantou-se, fitando o carro amarelado pela janela, logo mais andou para fora, atravessando o jardim e notando que o belo canteiro cheio de flores agora não passava de terra e plantas mortas.

Abaixou os olhos, andando até o táxi e se sentando.

"Me leve até o consultório médico mais próximo. Obrigado."

* * *

**Mesma noite, consultório médico**

Dr. Shion era um dos mais aplicados médicos da região, seu senso prático e seu 'dom' curavam muitos, e criavam muitos admiradores de seu trabalho também. Seu consultório era enorme, alguns dias ele atendia em plantão, variando-se com alguns outros médicos ótimos, como Dr. Mu ou Dr. Shaka.

Mas o único que Milo conhecia e tinha plena confiança era o primeiro. Fora ele quem lhe salvara quando teve suas doenças que não lhe vinham à cabeça agora. E era ele quem, estranhamente, conhecia aquela mulher que acabara de visitar.

"Mas Shion...! Eu juro que vi a Senhora Emilly!" Mais uma vez o psicólogo implorava atenção, sentado sobre a maca branca, de perfil a mesa em que Shion anotava alguns papéis "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu sou psicólogo. Não estaria mentindo." Murmurou cansado, tentando achar um jeito lógico para resolver aquilo.

"Milo, eu já lhe falei que sou amigo dela há 35 anos..."

"Então sabe que ela precisa de ajuda e...!"

"Milo, eu fui ao funeral dela há três meses." Suspirou cansado "Ela morreu em um acidente de carro junto ao marido e ao filho... Um pedaço de vidro perfurou-lhe a cabeça e danificou-lhe o cérebro. Ainda sobreviveu algumas horas junto a máquinas no hospital, mas logo após morreu." Fechou os olhos, depositando a caneta sobre a mesa "Como quer que eu acredite que ela esta viva?"

Silêncio.

* * *

**Dia Seguinte, Quinta feira**

Depois daquela conversa com Shion, Milo havia chegado à sua casa e dormido. Não estava mais com cabeça para pensar àquela hora da noite e sentia necessidade de dormir um pouco. Estava terminando de se arrumar. Seguiu até a cozinha, pegando as chaves, a pasta e o jornal do dia. Assim que tivesse um tempo iria ler um pouco, tentando descarregar a mente.

A manhã estranhamente chuvosa lhe deu um calafrio. Seguiu até seu escritório, encontrando com Kamus apoiado em frente a batente de sua porta.

"Kamus! O que faz aqui?"

"Hoje é quinta Milo, temos consulta." Deu de ombros "Ou vai me dizer que esqueceu?"

"Não... Hoje era pra ser... Sábado. Você iria se suicidar hoje."

"Hoje é quinta..." Apontou-lhe a data no jornal que carregava "E como sabe que eu iria fazer isso?"

"Você... Me disse!"

"Non. Non disse."

Milo piscou, ainda pasmo, abriu passagem para o outro entrar em sua sala e entrou logo em seguida, passando os dedos pela têmpora, tentando entender o que acontecia ali, naquele momento. Segundo sua memória, isso tudo já tinha acontecido. Quinta Feira foi há dois dias atrás, o que estava havendo? "O que está acontecendo Kamus? Há dois dias atrás foi quinta. Hoje deveria ser sábado!" A Impaciência tomou seu ser.

"Deveria mesmo?"

"..."

"Escute, será que agora você sabe me dizer, já que da ultima vez não conseguiu, o que é real?"

"O que houve com seus pais?"

A cena do escritório se repetia, fazendo com que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo não passasse de um grande Déjà-vú.

"Você sabe o que houve."

Milo batucava os dedos encontro à madeira escura da cadeira. Tinha que mudar aquela cena. _'Igual. Igual da ultima quinta feira.' _Lembrar-se de todo o diálogo e retirar informações dele. Os olhos do paciente alcançaram a janela e o silêncio incomodo foi cortado pela voz do grego.

"Observando a chuva?" Sibilou, o pegou alterando a frase. Deu um meio sorriso.

"Não. Apenas observando dois homens levantando um pesado piano numa tarde chuvosa"

"Mas... Ainda é de manhã."

"Será?"

O silêncio reinou novamente no aposento, porém, diferentemente os olhos não se desgrudaram momento algum. Finalmente as íris vermelhas voltaram-se à paisagem exterior.

"O que ela lhe disse?"

"Quem?"

"Minha mãe."

"Que você nunca a visitava, ela sente saudades."

"Ela esta morta."

"Será mesmo?"

O Escorpiano havia finalmente conseguido entrar no jogo do aquariano. Sorriu de canto, vitorioso enquanto conseguia arrancar dos lábios finos um sorriso.

"Eu a abandonei."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu iria matá-la. Ela e meu pai foram jantar comigo... Todos morreram."

"Não. Você continua vivo."

"E é por isso que hoje ainda é quinta-feira."

"Morreram?"

O Aquariano se recusou a responder, observando o grego.

"Perguntas são feitas para serem respondidas."

"Você ainda não respondeu a minha..."

Milo fitou o aquariano, incrédulo.

"Você quer saber se eu sei o que é real?"

"..."

"Eu não sei. Nem ao menos faço idéia. Tudo se tornou muito confuso nesses últimos dias."

Silêncio. Novamente a sala ficou por momentos mergulhada no silêncio enquanto os dois homens se fitavam, talvez numa apreciação mutua, talvez tentando descobrir os mistérios, um do outro.

"Eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Todos estavam a bordo. Um motorista bateu contra nosso carro. Eu morri instantaneamente, assim como meu pai. Minha mãe foi levada ao hospital e morreu lá."

"Sinto Muito."

"Non preciso que sinta pena de mim."

Os dedos finos alcançaram o maço de cigarros de Milo, sobre a mesa.

"Posso?"

"À Vontade."

O aquariano retirou um cigarro, levando aos lábios. Enquanto acendia e tragava uma grande quantidade de fumaça, soltando-a pelos lábios em seguida. Fitou a fumaça saindo do cigarro, e logo após fitou Milo, estendendo-lhe o maço.

"Quer?"

"Não, Obrigado."

Milo bateu os dedos na cadeira novamente, o aquariano permanecia fitando a fumaça saindo do cigarro. O grego cessou o movimento, logo após batendo a palma da mão contra a cadeira.

"..."

"Como pode agir como se nada houvesse ocorrido?" Perguntou o psicólogo.

"Nada ocorreu."

"Como assim? Muito aconteceu!"

"É?"

"..."

"Então, por que ainda não chegou meu aniversário? Como você pode ter visto minha mãe, que está morta? E o principal... Como ainda é quinta-feira?"

"Eu... Não sei."

Milo permaneceu cabisbaixo, fitando o cinzeiro em cima da mesa baixa, entre eles. Kamus permanecia fitando a fumaça, parecendo subitamente interessado naquilo.

"Eu que deveria lhe fazer essas perguntas Kamus..."

"Eu non iria as responder."

Kamus tragou uma ultima vez o cigarro, finalmente fitando os olhos azuis de Milo, e o apagou contra o cinzeiro. Levantou-se ficando de frente ao escorpiano, logo mais se ajoelhou na sua frente segurando seu queixo com uma das mãos. Deu um leve selinho em seus lábios.

"Queria que houvesse outra chance para nós."

"E há."

"Non. Meu tempo acabou. Você sempre será meu amor e meu carrasco."

"..."

"Quando eu morrer, olhe no meu bolso esquerdo, mas prometa que non derramará uma lágrima."

"Eu..."

"Prometa."

"Eu prometo Kamus. Não irei chorar por sua morte."

"..."

"Irei onde você estiver para lhe deixar flores todo mês."

"Que bom que compreende..."

"Não compreendo. Eu sinto."

Um sorriso escapou do lábio do aquariano e o beijo voltou a acontecer. Logo mais o aquariano se levantou, saindo pela porta cabisbaixo, deixando pra trás o psicólogo, olhando para a parede.

O brilho opaco de seus olhos havia se alastrado, e agora, seus brilhantes olhos azuis não passavam de diamantes brutos, nem um pouco lapidados.

* * *

**Noite de Sexta feira, Apartamento do Dohko**

Dohko passava as mãos, despreocupado, contra os livros em sua estante, observando a textura de cada um deles, mas sem em momento algum, poder lê-los. "Seria ótimo se pudesse." Murmurou baixo, sorrindo triste.

"Agora entendo por que és tão culto pai."

"Quem está aí?" Virou-se de sobressalto.

"Sou eu pai. Fique despreocupado."

Kamus saiu da escuridão, apoiando-se contra a estante.

"Você deve ser o paciente do Milo não? Como entrou aqui?"

"Olhe para mim."

"Eu..."

"Olhe para seu filho."

O ruivo andou até o pai, colocando as mãos ao lado da face dele, uma de cada lado. Viu as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto bronzeado e as secou com os polegares, passando os dedos sobre as pálpebras fechadas.

"Não posso."

"Sim, eu sei que pode. Olhe para mim, seu filho!"

Dohko afastou as mãos de seu rosto, visivelmente triste.

"Não, não posso."

"Abra os olhos!"

Dohko abriu os olhos, revelando os dois olhos brancos. Kamus tocou novamente o rosto do pai, passando os dedos por cima das orbes, sem tocá-las, vendo as duas orbes castanhas avermelhadas surgirem-lhe a sua frente. Dohko piscou uma, duas, três vezes, observando a beleza do mundo.

"Mas o que... O que fez?"

"Nada. Você fez." Sorriu triste.

"Você sabe que não pode se matar, não é?"

"Não pai. Eu já estou morto. Só vim aqui me despedir e... Lhe deixar um presente."

"Um presente?"

"Sua visão. Ninguém pode ser privado de enxergar."

Seus olhos lacrimejaram novamente, principalmente ao ver o ruivo se afastar e sumir pela imensidão do mundo, saindo pela porta.

* * *

**Ruas Londrinas – 23:40**

Milo esbarrou em uma ou duas pessoas, não sabia ao certo, mas murmurava um 'Desculpe' aqui ou ali. Parou ao lado de uma cabine de telefone. Havia corrido até ali, tentava conseguir ar para continuar até a ponte. Kamus estava lá, ele sabia que estava.

"Milo!"

"Dohko? O que faz aqui?"

"Sempre achei que seus olhos fossem verdes..."

"Você está enxergando?"

A voz de Milo era entrecortada pelo cansaço eminente. Fitava Dohko, impressionado, as orbes castanhas avermelhadas despontavam-se nos globos brancos.

"Creio que sim Milo. E pela primeira vez. Nunca imaginei que o mundo fosse tão belo!"

"..."

"Ainda atrás de Kamus?"

"Isso. Sabe me dizer que horas são?"

"Quinze pra meia-noite."

"Obrigado. Tenho que ir."

Se afastou de Dohko a passos rápidos. Havia uma ponte londrina em frente ao belo relógio Big-Bang. Tinha quase certeza de que o ruivo estava lá. Correu o resto do caminho que restava, perdendo dez minutos nesse percurso. A bela ponte iluminada saltava-lhe os olhos. A parte para pedestres estava vazia exceto pela figura ruiva mais ao meio da ponte. Apoiado contra a grande pilastra.

Apertou o passo.

"Kamus!"

"Você veio..."

Kamus deixou o sorriso despontar-lhe a face enquanto via o outro se aproximando. Deixou que o outro chegasse perto o suficiente e o abraçou longamente. Não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento. Separaram o abraço, fitando-se enquanto o aquariano lançava o filtro do cigarro dentre os carros.

"Você sabe que ainda dá tempo de desistir, não Kamus?"

"Agora, non mais."

"Então me diga."

"O que...?"

"O que eu quero ouvir."

"Talvez non seja esse nosso destino."

"Por favor Kamus, eu preciso ouvir."

"..."

"Me diga."

"Non houve nada entre nós ainda Milo..."

"... Esse amor não tem explicação. Somente aconteceu."

"Não é real."

"E o que é atualmente?"

O Silêncio pairou, cúmplice e alheio a cena que acontecia.

"Je t'aime Milo."

"Também te amo Kamus."

O Big-bang anunciou a meia noite, o corpo de Kamus cedeu pra trás, em queda livre em direção aos carros. Milo sentiu um baque em seu corpo, fechando os olhos. Quando reabriu, fitou o carro amassado a sua frente, as pessoas ensangüentadas. _'Não pode ser...!'_

"_Non me mate... __S'il vous plaît… Ainda non. (...) Então apenas me perdoe por isso... (...) Todos estavam a bordo. Um motorista bateu contra nosso carro. (...) Non. Meu tempo acabou. Você sempre será meu amor e meu carrasco. (...) Quando eu morrer, olhe no meu bolso esquerdo, mas prometa que non derramará uma lágrima. (...) Não é real. (...) Je t'aime Milo."_

As palavras do ruivo martelavam em sua cabeça enquanto saia correndo do carro, abriu a porta do motorista. Retirou o ruivo de lá com todo o cuidado possível e imaginável, deitando sua cabeça contra seu colo.

"Resista Kamus, por favor."

Os olhos rubros abriram-se em direção a Milo, nestes sim haviam um brilho especial, quase apaixonado.

"Você me prometeu que non choraria."

"Não chorarei."

Abraçou o corpo, já frio, que perdeu a vida dentre seus braços. As lágrimas, presas dentro de seus olhos, se recusavam a deixar seu refugio. Levou a mão até o bolso esquerdo do jovem ao seu lado e pegou o objeto entre os dedos. Uma pequena caixinha de veludo negro. A abriu revelando a bela aliança dourada.

Não, não choraria naquele momento. Colocou o anel no dedo anelar de Kamus enquanto fazia o mesmo no seu próprio, abraçando o corpo frágil novamente. O barulho da ambulância parecia ensurdecedor enquanto as pessoas que se moviam a sua volta nada mais eram do que vultos sem face.

E o fim chegou aos olhos azuis opacos. Levantou-se com a ajuda dos médicos – que o examinaram logo após – e fitou o corpo pálido sendo embalado na sacola preta.

"Me desculpe Kamus." Murmurou, ainda fitando o anel brilhante em seu dedo.

**The End.**

* * *

**N/a: **Não, eu não gostaria de ser crucificada, esquartejada, morta, enterrada, clonada, ver todos os meus clones morrerem e nunca mais poder falar com vocês. Gostaram da história? - gotão - espero que sim.

**Espero Reviews.**

Ah sim, minhas outras fics serão atualizadas em breve - tive problemas com escola e computador. - mas logo mais elas estão saindo.

Beijos

Teffy


End file.
